Eve Higgins
Eve Higgins was a mutant, and a student at Superhero School. After graduating from Superhero School, she became a Knight of Plague. During the Gladiator's disappearance, Eve returned to her family and claimed she was innocent. In 2042, Higgins fought at the Battle of Transylvania with a group of Knights of Plague, attempting to take the Orb of Power from Master Intelligence. Eve was killed by Force Baby during the fight. Biography Early life Eve Higgins attended Superhero School in the 2000s. She and her friend Augustus Salt amused themselves by playing nasty pranks on other students, including Mary McMiller, on whom Salt tried to use Dark powers during the 2002-2003 school year. Eve was also a friend of Amarone Chalsey. She found Eve's sense of humor to be very sadistic, which was their only shortcoming. Eve was part of a gang, most of who joined the CCA. Higgins did not join them. Knights of Plague Sometime after 2012, Eve Higgins swore herself to the Knights of Plague. During the Third NoHead War, Eve was apprehended by government officials and stood trial for being a follower of Hell Burnbottom of the Elite NoHeads. Eve was one of few who "wormed her way out of trouble", since she pleaded that the Gladiator, not Burnbottom, had taken over her mind. She was not sent to Beta Prison. Afterwards, Higgins returned to her family and claimed the same lie to them. She spent the next ten years helping her mother and her two nephews. Second Cold War When the Gladiator returned, Eve was overjoyed. She faked her death to her family and was reunited with the Knights of Plague. She also attended the meeting in 2041. In the same year, the Gladiator was seeking the Orb of Power, something that would make the Knights of Plague eternal, an artifact a record of which was kept in the Hall of Domination in Transylvania Quarters, albeit inaccessible. Higgins told her master that it would be possible to obtain the orb by possessing outlaw Russell Stewart and having him get it for them. This attempt failed, as only members of the government and the S.M.S.B. can retrieve the Orb of Power. The Gladiator punished Higgins for this mistake. Death Eve Higgins later fought at the Battle of Transylvania. After the Gladiator failed to convince Master Intelligence to give him the Orb of Power, the S.M.S.B. members all attacked the Knights of Plague briefly, Andromeda locking onto Eve, before sprinting away. Eve pursued them until Lindsay intervened. Eve attacked Lindsay with a stun beam, but Lindsay threw it back at her, injuring her. However, Wallace Blanks revived her with his powers and they Apparated into the Death Chamber, where Eve captured Force Baby. However, Baby Strength broke the others free and then attacked Eve, who Disapparated away and landed nearby. After Becca Smith killed Andromeda, Force Baby gunned down Eve from behind. Personality and traits Eve Higgins, when she was a student at Superhero School, was described by Mykew Hadeline as having an "evil sense of humor". From the beginning, Eve had a passion with the dark side. Eve was also disloyal, as she didn't search for his master after his downfall, and was characterized as a moderately strong individual. On the bright side, Eve was very powerful and, while serving as a guard of Transylvania Quarters, she proved she could be highly reliable if she wanted to be. She was also optimistic. Behind the scenes ''The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition'' When the Gladiator led his forces to Tallahassee to detain a clone of Abalan, Eve noticed X1, who was ascending higher and higher, trying to do so stealthily and with as little bloodshed as possible. Higgins gave away X1, who initially failed to notice her. Alerting reinforcements, Eve disappeared. Appearances * Category:Higgins family Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:Knights of Plague Category:Villains Category:1990s births Category:2042 deaths Category:Second Cold War casualties Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Females Category:Superhero School students Category:Beta Prison convicts Category:Unknown Superhero School Classification